Friendship is Magic, part 2/Gallery
Regrouping in Ponyville Guard attack.png|The guards, charging at Nightmare Moon. mlpfim_ep0201.png|That's gotta hurt. Royal guards defeated s01e02.png 1x02 RainbowWatchingTwilight.png|Rainbow Dash gets suspicious of Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Questions Twilight.png|"You are a spy." Eavesdrop.png|* Tap tap* Applejack S01E02.png 1x02 Mane6Regroup.png|The Mane 6 regroup Applejack don't you S01E02.png 1x02 TwilightBriefsTheOtherPonies.png|Twilight briefing the others on Nightmare Moon 1x02 TwilightReadsAsTheOthersListenOn.png|A little research work 1x02 Mane6GettingDirections.png|According to this, the Elements of Harmony are located in what is now known as... 1x02 Mane6AndEverfreeForest.png|... the Everfree Forest 1x02 PoniesVersusTheForest.png|Ponies vs. the Everfree Forest At the cliff Applejack0 S01E02.png Applejack1 S01E02.png Whut.png Applejack3 S01E03.png|Hang on Twilight! Applejack10 S01E02.png Applejack4 S01E02.png|Let go. Applejack6 S01E02.png Applejack5 S01E02.png Applejack6 S01E02.png Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight S01E02.png Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png The manticore ManticoreIntimidationEOH.png ManticoreAttackingEOH.png Rarity 3.PNG|Take that, you ruffian! Rarity 2.PNG Rarity cross eyed-W 1.1992.png Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png|''My hair!'' Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Applejack in rodeo. ApplejackManticore.png ManticoreFull.png ponies charge.jpg|Charge! Fluttershy with group S01E02.png Fluttershy taming beast S01E02.png Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png Beast licking fluttershy S01E02.png Manticore and Fluttershy S01E02.png Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|Hair by Manticore. Twilight know of thorn E2-W2.png Twilight thinking of Fluttershy`s kindness S01E02.png Scary trees Twilight scary stuff E2-W2.png Twilight screaming heads off E2-W2.png Twilight Pinkie run E2-W2.png Twilight tell me E2-W2.png Twilight how she got there E2-W2.png Twilight and there E2-W2.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png Twilight laugh E2-W2.png Fluttershy_not_scared_anymore_S01E02.png Fluttershy and tree S01E02.png Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png Twilight laugh face E2-W2.png Pinkie Pie smiile S01E02.png The sea serpent Main ponies wet.png|The main ponies, soaked by the Sea Serpent Serpenrarity.png|Rarity and the sea serpent. Applejack shocked S01E02.png Twilight oh Rarity E2-W2.png Twilight thinking about Rarity`s action S01E02.png Twilight RD break thought E2-W2.png Twilight see progress E2-W2.png Twilight can cross now E2-W2.png The bridge Twilight almost there E2-W2.png Twilight near fall E2-W2.png Twilight saved by RD E2-W2.png Twilight just look up E2-W2.png Shadowbolts01.png Dashtempt.png Twilight oh no E2-W2.png Twilight think RD loyal E2-W2.png In the castle Applejack9 S01E02.png Applejack come on S01E02.png Applejack8 S01E02.png Friendship is Magic, part 2_16_9.png|The main cast entering the chamber with the elements. Fluttershy carrying stone S01E02.png|Fluttershy carrying one of the elements. Twilight possible twitch E2-W2.png Twilight book said E2-W2.png Twilight not sure E2-W2.png Twilight stand don't know E2-W2.png Twilight magic use E2-W2.png Twilight ahhh E2-W2.png Twilight see Nightmare E2-W2.png Twilight hmph E2-W2.png Twilight not backing down E2-W2.png|Remember they're ponies, not pony-shaped humans. Preparing to fight.png|"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Twilight charging foward E2-W2.png Twilight teleportation E2-W2.png Twilight feel side effect E2-W2.png Nightmare Moon attacking again.png Attempt.png Twilight one spark E2-W2.png Twilight spark E2-W2.png Twilight not spark expected E2-W2.png Twilight did it work E2-W2.png Nightmare Moon and the elements.png Twilight hehe it worked E2-W2.png Twilight where six element E2-W2.png Nightmare Moon rearing.png Twilight can't be happening E2-W2.png Nightmare_Moon_night_rule_W_1.0047.png Twilight frighted E2-W2.png Nightmare Moon talking to Twilight 1.png Nightmare Moon talking to Twilight 2.png Twilight hear friends E2-W2.png Twilight you think destroy E2-W2.png Twilight because spirits E2-W2.png Twilight right here E2-W2.png Applejack7 S01E02.png Applejack11 S01E02.png Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony S01E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png Elementofloyalty.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png Twilight but it did E2-W2.png Twilight different kind E2-W2.png Twilight tear eyed E2-W2.png Twilight there it is E2-W2.png The spark.JPG The element of magic.JPG Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png RD and Pinkie get necklaces.JPG Applejack13 S01E02.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG 1x02 Mane6RainbowBeam.png|By our powers combined... 1x02 NightmareMoonRainbowBeam.png|Incoming! Nightmare Moon's defeat.png 1x02 NightmareMoonDirectHit.png|Critical hit! 1x02 NightmareMoonDefeated.png|This cannot be! 1x02 Mane6Auras.png|The magic within Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png|The ponies activating the Elements of Harmony. Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png 1x02 Mane6KnockedOut.png|Battle fatigue 1x02 ThePoniesWakingUp.png|Whoa... that was a wild ride... Applejack14 S01E02.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png|Rarity rejoicing after being reunited with her tail. Fluttershy compliment rarity S01E02.png|Rarity reunites with her tail. Fluttershy points at rarity ep2.PNG Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Rarity with her element. Fluttershy discovers necklace S01E02.png|Fluttershy with her element. Pinkie Pie looka t mine! S01E02.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack with their elements. Rdep2s1.png|Rainbow Dash with her element. Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png|Twilight with her element. Twilight's crown.png 1x02 Mane6Victorious.png|We've won! 1x02 Mane6AndTheLight.png|You've all done fantastic 1x02 PinkiePieRainbowDashRarityFluttershyFaceTheLight.png|The light... it speaks... 1x02 TheReturnOfPrincessCelestia.png|Princess Celestia! Applejack15 S01E02.png Twilight Celestia Hugs S1 E2.png Twilight you told E2-W2.png Princess Luna in the ashes.png Princess Luna after transformation S01E02.jpg Friendshipismagicpart2(2).png mlpfimPrincessLunamakingherchoicetoCelestia.png Celestia Luna Sorry S1 E2.png Pinkie Pie rivers of tears S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie crying. Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png Party! Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|One of the first appearances of Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings. Twilight get big hug E2-W2.png Luna and Celestia 1x02.png Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Spike_welcoming_back_Twilight_s01e02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|I guess this is goodbye. Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Newmission.png Spike animation error.png|Spike got a tad to exited. (animation error) Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|Gassssp! Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries